degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BeMySomeone
Hey Derek how do you go about describing your chracters Capable Lock (talk) 17:25, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Capablelock Aka Troy L bowman Love! Hey Derek, It's Tia. I'm not back on the wiki I was just thinking about you today and I really miss you! How are you? How are things? Is everything okay? Please message me back on here or on Skype or something![[User:TiaAnnLenae| Tia ✨ ]] [[User talk:TiaAnnLenae| And all this time I've been wasting my breath, just wasting my lungs on everyone else... ]] 03:07, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Clearwater Okay, so I just finally caught up with this today after reading it all this past week. JFC I am blown away, honestly! You are such a talented, creative writer, and I am so impressed with how well fleshed out everyone is. I hope Degrassi is taking notes because this is brilliant. We need to talk SOON because I just have so much to say about this fantastic "show" of yours. Can't wait for next season! Crazychick08 (talk) 08:58, December 11, 2015 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS, BAE<3 Merry Christmas, Derek!!! :D Omg you're literally one of my favorite people to talk to ever because you're just so full of life and happiness. I know that every time we talk it's gonna be memorable. We understand each other so well and I'm so happy to have you in my life. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, my dear. I love you so much <33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 05:14, December 24, 2015 (UTC) imu where you go? Hey, bae! Do you still use your kik? You haven't been on in a while. :o If not, I can message you on Snapchat, unless you don't use that either. :P '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 12:44, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Silver 90210 Silver is not Dylan's daughter. Silver is the daughter of Jackie Taylor and Mel Silver. She is Kelly and David's half-sister. Plus if Silver was his daughter that would mean Dylan would have been a teenager father since Silver was introduced in the original series in season 3 as a baby. Dylan has a son with Kelly and I think his name is Sammi or Jackson, idk since I never watch the new series. The only good thing the writers did is breaking up Kelly and Dylan but I wish they didn't Dylan the father of Kelly's baby since it's so OOC for him to be a deadbeat. -CeCe HAPPY AFTER THE FACT BIRTHDAY!! I know I already wished you happy birthday on Snapchat yesterday, but as promised, I'd pay a visit to your talk page and give you a real one here. Happy belated birthday, Derek!! ♥ You joined this wiki when you were still a young fetus and now you're an adult. Time has flown. I'm so happy that you've stayed faithful to this site for so long and that I've had the opportunity to befriend someone like you. You're such an intelligent, creative, sweet, and fun-loving guy. You've always stayed true to your opinions, yet have always done your best to be understanding of everyone else's. Our community wouldn't be the same without your bubbly presence around and I'm happy that it still remains with us. You've accomplished so much in the past year and I'm so excited for you to start college next year. I know you're going to slay. I'm glad that you got to spend your birthday happily on the beach and let's hope the rest of the year is a great one for you, too. Love you, bae! ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:12, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey hey Derek I know you were keeping up the character appearances page since Gage is to busy too I was wondering if we can set page with the mini appearances since i got them listed down we could do it as slash redirected page kinda like how s10-14 were before you corrected them http://squirreldiaries.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kidencore/Degrassi_Minis_Z [[User:Kidencore|✦ X''a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 19:42, May 19, 2016 (UTC) I don't know how to make templates for it so i'll just wait for you to [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 18:22, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Katy Perry Here is the download link: https://mega.nz/#!JJJAHbpT Passcode: !wxHYiD2SZjRkAGzoNN0T2tDgHebr9eeg1MzhCvcq_nw It's not like a banger song but it's chill and I like that lol. ''Kalleb'' ''(Never Give Up Your Dreams)'' 18:39, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey 2 Ok I'm working on a Chart so i can send to help with Mini appearances to you know eps to mark for characters and as I already sent you the link to the totals [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 20:18, May 31, 2016 (UTC) My Internet is very limited at my home for the moment I'll send the chart to you tomorrow when I'm at the library [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 20:51, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I am new to this wiki but I wanted to say your fanfiction is amazing! I really like it, that being said though I have not read it from the beginning I have only read a few of the recent episodes you have posted. I was wondering if there was anywhere I could find the earlier episodes at! Also, I plan to publish my own fanfiction on here and I have my characters planned out (I write a lot) but I have noticed that a lot of fanfictions on here have actors attached to them. I just described my characters I did not put an actor to them. Should I? Thanks :) Lionheart16 (talk) 19:16, June 1, 2016 (UTC)Lionheart16 Fanfiction Thank you so much! I am David! And my fanfiction is not posted yet. But I will send you the character list. It's in the beginning of planning but I think I want to post it on here! Erickson “Erick” Spears: Fifteen; short, cleanly cut jet black hair. He has a muscular body type and is six feet tall. He has heterochromia iridum, meaning he has two different eye colors. His left eye is a golden amber color and his right eye is an electric blue. He was held back in the fifth grade. His usual clothing attire consist of natural colored cardigans, blue jean skinny jeans, long line shirts and his typical black vans. He is best friends with Gage and currently lives with him. His religious parents kicked him out of his house after he came out of the closet and told them he was gay. He has a very calm and soothing persona but is known to get very intense when something he likes is involved. Erick lives for dancing and is often seen in the school’s dance studio after school. Clary Davis: Fourteen; long bleach blonde hair with aqua highlights and straight bangs. Her eyes are oak leaf green. She’s around five feet, four inches tall and she has a healthy curve to her body. She has perfectly tanned skin and is always seen with her signature hot pink lip stick. She is always wearing brightly colored dresses and high heels that match. She always has a smile on her face. She’s tremendously beautiful and gets a lot of male attention but she only has eyes for her boyfriend of two years, Gage. She is very nice and easy to get along with. Cassie Short: Fifteen; shoulder length auburn hair. Her eyes are a sky-blue color and she has a very skinny figure. She’s about five feet, four inches tall and tries to be the stereotypical Barbie doll beauty that everyone loves. She wants acceptation from everyone and will often go to extremes when she does not get her way. She is always in brand named clothes. She wears too much makeup, but it doesn’t look horrible. She is your typical queen bee and cheer leader. She has a crush on Gage but he doesn’t like her. Gage Kane: Fourteen; Thick, curly sandy brown hair. He’s about five foot, six inches tall and has the body of a football player. He’s extremely kind and does not judge anyone based on their sexuality (his best friend is a gay guy,) race, etc. He plays football and is the quarterback of the ninth grade football team. He has been dating his girlfriend, Clary for two years now and is happy with her. Aside from playing football he loves to read and write and is also a part of the newspaper team. Sam Maroon: Fourteen; wavy red hair usually worn in a pony tail. She is about five foot, five inches tall and a little chubby. She is Cassie’s side kick and people usually think she does not have a mind of her own but in reality she is extremely smart and is in all advanced classes. She is usually seen wearing no makeup and simple clothing. Sam has a natural beauty about her that makes Cassie jealous. She has a strange home life; her step mom is her aunt. Her father cheated on her mom with her sister and they got married. Sam does not like people to know this and tries to keep it a secret; Cassie holds this over her head whenever she wants something from her. Larry Kane: Fourteen; Thick, curly coppery blonde hair. He’s about five foot, five inches tall and has a slim body. He has horrible eye site and wears glasses to correct this. He is Gage’s step brother. For years he has liked Ricky but Ricky doesn’t see him as anything other than Gage’s nerdy brother. He is into amine and video games. Larry is very attractive but he doesn’t view himself like this. He considers himself pansexual but has not told anyone yet, he keeps to himself. He is usually seen wearing black clothing and combat boots. Daylynn Stewart: Fourteen, curly black hair and beautiful brown skin. She’s slim and very pretty. She’s best friends with Larry. Daylynn is kind of boy crazy and does not like to be tied down to just one boy. She has a very loving personality and people are instantly drawn to her. She is usually seen wearing darkly colored clothes (like Larry) and her signature black, spiked converse. 20:24, June 1, 2016 (UTC)Lionheart16 (talk)Lionheart16 Here you go http://squirreldiaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1_(Mini) http://squirreldiaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_(Mini) http://squirreldiaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_3_(Mini) http://squirreldiaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_4_(Mini) http://squirreldiaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5_(Mini) http://squirreldiaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_6_(Mini) http://squirreldiaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_7_(Mini) http://squirreldiaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_8_(Mini) http://squirreldiaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_9_(Mini) Don't worry about S10 since don't know how many DTV eps it will be yet [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 17:08, June 2, 2016 (UTC) X-Men apocalypse hey Derek!i saw that you watched XMA,do you wanna talk about it?:)Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 11:16, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Thank you so much. The first episode of my show is currently being written, would you like to read it before I publish it? I'm currently trying to think of a name for it, it's actually hard to think of a name. But one will come to me soon. I'm hoping. Also, I've added four more characters to the cast list. I deicided my fanfcition should have some sophmores :) Lionheart16 (talk) 02:56, June 4, 2016 (UTC)Lionheart16 Hi Hey, Sorry If I made you feel awkward by asking if you wanted to read the first episode first! You don't have to. I just got a little too excited because you were interested. Haha Random question though! What are your favorite Degrassi seasons? I LOVE Seasons 5,7,11,13 and 14! Haha, I know this is a really random question but I was just wondering :)' Lionheart16 (talk) 18:17, June 7, 2016 (UTC)Lionheart16 Arlene, Minis, and oh my Hey sorry for the late reply but I'm not really good at charts really you might have to ask Gage on that and i think we can remove Arlene from the main character appearances chart [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 16:43, June 13, 2016 (UTC) hey hey I would ask Gage but he busy but do you think you can tally up Snake's form original series. forget the orders just Snakes for now Thanks Der and now can tell me Spikes [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e''r ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 16:15, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Stay strong <3 Hey Derek, There's a lot of negative criticism and accusations on your latest episode of Clearwater and I came back to the wiki just to tell you that I did not find your episode racist at all. I found it a bit comforting actually, to have a character to relate with. At one point, I was ashamed of being Asian (just like Tripp was ashamed of his skin) and it took a while for me to get more comfortable in my skin (living in a primarily Euro-centric world), and I'm glad where I am now. Regardless, please don't listen to the hate. It can be a quite unbearable and I understand that but your episode had good intentions, and it's not fair and very mean that everyone had to gang up on you. Your characters are well-composed for the most part. I would have never been able to create so many characters as much as you have and have very unique storylines for each and every one of them. Although I had a bit of a problem with the fact that there were barely any PoC before, you have very much improved on that issue and are doing your best to see things from everyone's point of view before you write your episodes. But anyway, I personally feel that you didn't do anything wrong. You were a bit misinformed sometimes but everyone is (no one is born unproblematic) and everyone would naturally defend their stances at that point in time, especially when involving controversial issues. The point is is that most of the time, you learned anyway, you understood others' perspectives and I applaud you for that. I ask you though, is to not let these people sway you because you have a different opinion. Don't just blindly follow along with what they say. If you do feel like you did something horribly insensitive (which I don't believe you have as of late), figure things out for yourself. Understand things for yourself and try not to jump on the bandwagon. Understanding the reason and logic behind opinions on your own is always healthy. Stay strong. I'm around every now and then and I definitely will still read your episodes and vote on your polls as I always have been, Nick TheRexVoxian (talk) 06:43, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Sony Vegas Hey, I'll send you some of the direct Youtube videos that I used that explain how to set up everything. This link will tell you how to get Sony Vegas 14 (the newest version), which is the one I got: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3g9vMp1QxZg I got Newbue fx/transitions from this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nEpGMJXJS0 After it's all downloaded from there, you'll want to download Quicktime if you'll want to import mp4 files into Sony Vegas for editing, otherwise you'll get an error message. If you have .avi files, then you'll want to download the Xvid codec, and then Sony Vegas will import them, otherwise you'll get an error message again. That's pretty much all of the steps I did. There are tons of Sony Vegas tutorials on Youtube that will teach you how to edit and so on. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 00:02, January 21, 2017 (UTC) RE: Miss You!!! DEREK, BAE! Aw, I miss you so much, too. I gotta get back into Snapchatting you. D: I've been meaning to message you so badly, but kept forgetting to. I'm sorry! Anyways, I've been doing amazing, actually. I feel like I've finally mastered balancing school AND work at the same time. :P My grades are good and so is my job. :D Plus, I've been dying to tell you about this, but I've lowkey been seeing this guy from my work lately and he's an older guy!! (He just turned 27, hehe. I'm turning 23 this year.) But yeah, I'll fill you in on details sometime when we talk on Snap. HOW HAVE YOU BEEN, THO?! I wanna hear about your life as a uni/college student! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 18:48, March 16, 2017 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DERBEAR! I know I already wished you on Snapchat, but I just wanted to take the time to write my traditional talk page message, so... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEREK! Getting to know you over the past 4 years on this wiki has been such an wonderful experience for me. You are such a loving, intelligent, and kind person and an even better friend. I'm very lucky to know someone with such a pure heart like your's. Thank you for many years of being a good friend and taking the time to open up to me. Overtime, I've seen you learn and grow so much. I can't tell you how proud I am of you for finding yourself, getting into your choice college, making so many amazing new friends, finding the courage to own up to your actions, and so much more. You are on your way to such a bright future! (BY THE WAY, I ARCHIVED YOUR TALK PAGE. Notice above, there's a template at the top with an Ariana GIF. I don't know if you like the pink colours, but I chose them to match the GIF background. :P If you have a GIF and/or colour you'd rather change it to, let me know!) ANYWAYS, I hope you had a great day today! You deserve all the best, bae. Love you and promise we'll catch up soon. Ari sends her best wishes. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 04:00, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Sony Vegas Hey, Derek! I was just wondering if you ever ended up downloading Sony Vegas? How did that work out for you? Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 05:14, May 28, 2017 (UTC) I Just Caught Up on Clearwater High A) EXCELLENT job. I love all these messy kids (well, most - I don't know a Keith) and your plotting is phenomenal. I spent like a week pretty much reading these to the exclusion of other things I'm supposed to be reading and writing. Amazing job. B) That pride shooting episode - HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME FEELINGS LIKE THAT WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT. That whole episode gave me too many feels but shout out particularly to 1) DANIELLE AND SCOTT BOTH TRYING TO GIVE THEMSELVES UP FOR EACH OTHER. OW.